


Lazy Fun

by lady_darkstreak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_darkstreak/pseuds/lady_darkstreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak woke to a warm body pressed against his own. Such a thing was normal, Daxter slept on his side, facing away from him and Jak usually slept with his arm around him, holding Daxter to his chest. Although exactly what had woken him didn’t become apparent until it happened again. Daxter shifted, his spine arched which had the countering effect of pressing his ass firmly into Jak’s groin. He settled again a moment later, still asleep......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> based off my own sex life. enjoy

Jak woke to a warm body pressed against his own. Such a thing was normal, Daxter slept on his side, facing away from him and Jak usually slept with his arm around him, holding Daxter to his chest. Although exactly what had woken him didn’t become apparent until it happened again. Daxter shifted, his spine arched which had the countering effect of pressing his ass firmly into Jak’s groin. He settled again a moment later, still asleep.

Jak closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep as well, only now he had a rather firm problem that had taken too much of an interest in the situation. Still, he tried. Until Daxter shifted again and this time Jak sighed out a groan. Whatever Daxter might be dreaming about was enough to have him shifting about in his sleep and it was enough stimulation to get Jak’s body interested.

Only one thing to do really. Jak rubbed his hand down Daxter’s side and over his hip. The smooth line of skin was only interrupted by the boxers Daxter wore to bed. No matter how cold the nights got, he never wore anything more. Content to leech off Jak’s body heat because he knew that Jak would never let him be cold. On nights like these, Daxter’s almost nakedness worked in Jak’s favour. His hand went under the thin fabric and gripped the bony hip he found there, using that hold to pull his boyfriend back and a lazy rhythm of grind and rub was established.

Daxter woke fairly quickly to Jak’s actions and there wasn’t a single word of protest. There wasn’t any words at all, just breathy moans and a spine that kept arching, trying to angle his hips so Jak could rub his erection against him better. His hand came up and locked around the back of Jak’s neck, pulling him closer. Not to kiss him, but to steer Jak’s face to the side of his neck.

Jak smirked, knowing exactly what Daxter wanted. He found the spot below Daxter’s ear and bit down, licking as he bit and Daxter shuddered. Jak had never found this kind of thing to be stimulating, someone biting him was just someone biting him. But to Daxter, the action sent him into euphoria; he shook and withered about, moaning like he was dying from bliss. His hand tightened on Jak’s neck, holding him to that spot as though he were afraid Jak might stop. 

Jak continued to bite and lick and basically chewed on Daxter’s neckline, probably hard enough to leave a blossoming bruise but unless Daxter told him to stop, he wouldn’t. Trusting that if it hurt, Daxter would tell him so. He tugged at the ties of his pants, undoing them and reaching in to free himself. His arm went around Daxter’s middle and held them tightly together. This wasn’t going to go any further unless Jak let Daxter go, rolled over and tried to find the lube he knew was somewhere on the floor next to their bed. He was hard, Daxter was willing, but it wasn’t going to work without something to slick the way.

A whine of protest from Daxter when Jak stopped biting him rolled away. But the redhead didn’t question what he was doing, presumably he already knew. This wasn’t the first time they’d had a midnight romp and it wouldn’t be the last. Daxter just sought out his pillow and snuggled into it to wait. He was never a very patient person through, and his hand was soon down his underwear, stroking himself while Jak tried to locate a bottle of slippery in the dark. He finally found it from where it had hidden itself under the bed and kicked his pants off all the way. Suddenly finding the room to be too cold and sought out the blanket Daxter had completely stolen and hidden himself under.

He pressed himself flush against Daxter once more, basking in the pocket of heat his boyfriend had kept while he searched for the lubricant. Said bottle was forgotten about for a few minutes in favour of stripping Daxter from his boxers. Daxter was too occupied with caressing himself to help with his own undressing, or maybe he was just that content to let Jak do all the work. Jak would have debated with that thought if Daxter didn’t suddenly thrust himself back, slamming his ass into Jak’s groin and grinding on him like he was trying to start a fire. His leg lifted up and over Jak’s hip as a small whine escaped him. The suggestion was clear as to what he wanted and Jak wasn’t about to not give his favourite brat exactly what he wanted.

His hand slipped between Daxter’s thighs and fondled him as his own erection pressed firmly to the curve of Daxter’s ass. Daxter made soft keening sounds and Jak rocked them, soon abandoning his hold on Daxter to relocate the bottle of lube. He clicked the bottle open and poured the liquid into his fingers by just using one hand. A well-practiced task and a useful one, his other arm was trapped under Daxter, curled around a narrow chest to keep them tightly together. Slick fingers coated his shaft and the remaining slippery rubbed over Daxter’s entrance.

They were both still half asleep, Jak’s movements had been slow, lazy and he had barely even opened his eyes during it all. It was dark enough that it wouldn’t have made much difference anyway and he would have put orbs on Daxter not opening his eyes even once to see what was happening. Trusting the person touching him was Jak and knowing the other well enough to react to his movements. And they would have been fucking already if not for the need to find the lube. Dry sex not only wasn’t going to work, but Daxter wasn’t above elbowing Jak in the face if he tried. He loved sex, he would have sex anywhere, anytime and anyhow but he would not suffer for it. Jak would never ask him to anyway, he had more respect for his lover than that.

When he finally did enter Daxter, it was slow paced, hot and perfect. Daxter went completely still and Jak turned his lovers head to face him, kissing him for the first time that night, it seemed to restart the redhead’s brain and he started moving again, kissing back with soft pecks and the flick of an eager tongue. There was no need for words, they didn’t need to whisper sweet nothings to each other. All they needed was to move and feel and take each other over the edge to exhausted bliss.

Jak grunted and thrust just that bit harder, slipping his arm under Daxter’s already raised leg and lifting it higher. It changed the angle, let him penetrate deeper and Daxter gasped sharply. Jak would happily admit that he loved every sound he could drag out of Daxter, so much so that sometimes it became a game. But tonight it just told him how hard and deep to thrust.

He wasn’t going to last much longer, all the earlier rubbing and grinding had gotten him too pent up to drag this out for as long as he would have liked. Daxter didn’t help with that problem in the slightest. He was arching again, bowing his spine in a way that showed just how flexible he could be, changing the angle of Jak’s penetration again and moaning out his approval of it. He rocked back and the slap of skin on skin became loud in the dark. Jak came then, filling his lover with a grunt and a strong grip on whatever he could reach, trying to ground Daxter still enough for him to stay buried inside him through his completion. Daxter wouldn’t stay still, he bucked and quivered and did his very best to fuck himself with Jak’s cock. So the blonde helped him along, clenching his hand over Daxter’s grip on his still very hard erection. The double assault proved too much for him, he tensed up and Jak felt the warm semen coat his fingers. Daxter let out one last high keen before completely slumping, spent by his release.

Jak rocked them, not with any purpose, but because he just wanted to keep them connected for a while longer and simply enjoy the afterglow. He pulled them together as closely as possible, kissing the back of his lover’s neck and enjoying the soft sighs of contentment from him.

It would have to end soon. He knew the routine. He would have to let Daxter go and clean them up, probably blind himself in the bathrooms light in the process before crawling back into bed and finishing a night of sleep. But it could wait for a while, he was far too comfortable to be moving just yet. 

 

End


End file.
